Jacob & Renesmee
by R-Roberts
Summary: Renesmee is all grown up now, and Jacob needs her in other ways, how will their live as a couple be?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is chapter one, I'll try to update as fast as I can, no promises!**

* * *

**I**t was getting harder and harder to accept the fact that everybody in the pack needed my presence and my orders. Being the Alfa had is pros, and the cons have increased by. While I run, I gave a thought to those cons.

First, Sam and the others were waiting on my orders. Second, my presence was needed every night, when I finaly decided to graduate from high school, now that Nessie was all grown up, every day was complicated, I got into the house every day - that gently the bloodsuckers had provide us with - swallow my meal and got out to another day, or night.

Thinking about Renesmée made me stop for a second in the Biology lesson and roam through my mind. I was sure that she would stay with me forever and ever, that point was based, but, would she be willing not to have me as needed? Has... a husband?

I took the small piece of paper from my bag pack and review my school time left, Bio was followed by Applied Philosophy, I deliberated if I should or not attempt to class, I thought about my priorities. _Nessie_. I thought for myself. The bell rang and I flew out the seat, when I got into the Rabbit I turned on the engine and drive to the house, full speed. Before I cut the engine off, Nessie was already on the pourch.

I couldn't get enought of pointing out all of her perfection, the ambar colored eyes - that had been chocolate brown, like her mother's - the perfect red haired curls that tilted gracefully until the middle of her back, the light skin and the pink cheeks. The tall and statuesque body, for sure the most beautiful creature of all man kind. Step aside Angelina Jolie!

"At home so early?" - Nessie asked with her perfect and magnificent voice, wich was impossible not to be amazed, she shot me a warm smile at the same time that she threw her arms in front of her to hug me. I held her in my arms and elevated her of the floor while I kissed her. Her cold lips on my warm ones felt so wonderful.

"Yes, honey, screw Philosophy, I wanted to see you." - I told her softly after I droped my lips of hers.

"Hum... that's nice to ear. Thanks. Aren't you tired?"

"I need you, just you. No need to sleep."

"Me?! How long haven't I heard that."

"I miss you." - I confessed locking my eyes on hers.

"And I miss you." - She told me holding on to my neck, the white and cold arms on my dark and warm skin. Suddently, she stoped and looked around. "Do you have to stay outside? The neighbors will think - "

"Nothing," - I interroped her - " Our neighbors are Sam and Emily. They have moments, so, we can have our moments, too."

"Jake? What are you talking about? Moments?" - She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need you Nessie."

" Woah... Hum... Shall we come in?"

I didn't aswer, I held her in my arms and got into the house allmost running and closed the door behind me. We got up the stairs, Nessie still hold on to me, kissing my lips, neck, lips, vise-versa. Up, down, up, down. I couldn't get used to her cold and soft lips on my warm skin. She was mine, and I was hers'. She put her and on my cheek and I reviewed the pictures of the last time we had been together. It looked like it had been an eternity, a month, when Nessie focused the date on the alarm clock I felt her concern and sadness on my body. Fear of losing me, that was what she focused and kept on her mind.

After getting into the bedroom, I laid her down on the huge couple bed that was only used by me - when I had the time for - and for moments like this. I droped my lips from hers and kissed all over her body while I took her clothes off. I stoped for a second and seet down while she took my shirt of at the same time that I took the small shorts that she was wearing. Sometimes I felt intimidated by the way she dressed. It was so tempting, for me most of all, knowing everything they hide, it was extremely tempting. Nessie stoped me. She looked me in the eyes and said "I love you, Jacob. Promisse you'll stay with me. Please" - She beeged with soft eyes.

"Listen, do you think I want anyone else? I love you more than the world, more than myself. You're mine, and I'll stay with you forever." - I promissed kissing her forehead.

"Where were we?"

"Here..?" - I asked kissing her hips e thighs and even lower, until I got to the knee, where I concentrate, those were the most perfect knees I'd ever seen, they were my favorite part of her body. "Perfect" - I said out loud.

"Jake! I'll get embarassed!" - She said and hid her face in the pillow. Her mother's copy, no one could deny it, like mother, like daughter. They might not even try.

I left her knee alone e crawl until my face was near the pillow where Nessie had here's hidden. "You're perfect" - I said. It was hard for me to see her face hidden, her amber colored eyes were perfect, the little nose like a doll's, and the lips, perfect, flesh and light, I couldn't live without them. "Uncover your face, you're gorgeous." - I pleaded.

"You're more beautiful then I am," - she said giggling and uncovering her eyes - " 'Cause of that, I'll uncover my eyes."

I took the pillow away from her and kissed her on the lips and, at the same time I put her legs around my waist, she was taking my boxers out of the way, when she finished her task, she threw them out to the corner of the room . She smiled, bit her lower lip and told me to go foward.

Nessie's cold body made me fell like a creature from an outside world, my warm body wheeze for her's silently, while she made the same with whispers in my ear, gently, and her voice warm. Sometimes she put her hand on my face and made me see what she wanted, pictures of previous situations that she wanted to repeat. She reminded me the day when I held her in my arms and lean her body to the wall while she screamed out my name. She also reminded me, that, in that same day, the wall had a new decoration, a hole.

"Jake... please!" - She beged without stoping me.

I answer to her request, and lean her to the wall of the bedroom, while I kept going softly, trying not to cause any more damage to the house.

A few minutes later, we got back to the huge bed, at that exact moment, my body climaxed for the first time at the same time Nessie's did for the third. I rolled to the side and let her put her hand on my chest. She showed me all the moment, since I had got home, until the present time, she also showed how happy she was, and, sudently, stopped and kissed me, I opened my eyes to see her face, at the same time, my eyes drifted to the alarm clock.

19.00 o'clock

"What's wrong?" - She asked, concerned again.

"Sam..." - I said.

"You have to go?"

"Yes, sorry." - I asked, already out of the bed and my pants on my hand.

"Love you Jacob."

"Love you too Renesmée. Forever."

* * *

**Right, I know, not the best piece of literature you've seen but, I'm trying really really hard for this to work. Don't forget to review :D**


	2. AN!

**After reading over and over again this story I decided to cut it down to one chapter.**

**It's enough… and I really can't come up with anything to continue.**

**The same goes to Yellow Porsches. I'm starting it again, deleting the old chapters and replacing it with new ones.**

**I'm so sorry for those off you who read this.**

**Xo.**

**Roberts.**


End file.
